


Eager

by andrasstaie



Series: Trouble [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasstaie/pseuds/andrasstaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley Hawke and Cullen catch a quick moment alone and do their best to make good use of that time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager

“You do remember that you have a perfectly good desk?” Hawke gasped when Cullen nipped at her neck. Her back pressed up against the wall, eyes beginning to glaze over in lust. He chuckled gently, laving over the spot of the bite with his tongue. She shuddered against him, head tipping aside to allow better access to her neck. Cullen knew, better than anyone, how to get Ashley Hawke to melt.

“You’d rather I stop so we could get there?” he finally questioned.

“Maker, _no_.”

A light grin tugged at his lips before he went in for her neck again. Kissing, nipping, and gently flicking his tongue over her most sensitive spots. Hawke wrapped one leg around the back of his, pulling him closer, needing to _feel_ his body pressed up against hers. Armor and all.

As Cullen worked at her neck, jaw and collarbone, Hawke began to pull at and undo the buckles of his armor. He growled after she got a couple free, stopping the advances of his mouth and snagging her hands. He then trailed a few kisses up her jaw toward one ear.

“I have a meeting in less than an hour.” His voice was heavy, husky and annoyed. Hawke could sympathize.

“Fine, fine. Spoilsport.” She turned her head enough to find his mouth for a quick, sloppy kiss. “But you owe me later.”

He nodded, diving in with his own hands to pull free the tunic she wore. It quickly came up and over her head, breast band and trousers following soon after. The stone of the wall left a pleasant tingling on her now bare skin.

Cullen’s mouth finally trailed away from her neck. Hawke ran her hands through his hair and - with great satisfaction - began pulling curls free. He grunted in protest, but made no move to stop her as he latched onto one of her breasts with his mouth.

Hawke sighed, sliding her free hand down her body and pushing her fingers down past her smalls. Cullen rocked his hips slightly, their bodies bumping together and Hawke grinned when the strain of his cock brushed across her hand, begging for release.

He moved to her other breast, a light hiss escaping her lips when he nipped the sensitive flesh. Hawke pulled her hand free from her smalls, reaching for the waistband of his trousers to tug impatiently. She could feel the pleasant vibrations of his chuckle resonating across her body, she shivered again.

“Eager, aren’t you, Ashley?” His voice came out muffled, a light vibration shooting across her skin.

She laughed. “Said it yourself, Cullen, we don’t have a lot of time.” A grin spread across her face as she lowered her hand, groping him through his trousers. “Besides, I’d venture a guess I’m not the _only_ eager one here, love.”

Cullen groaned in response, but relented. Dragging his hands down her body and hooking his thumbs around her smalls he pulled them away. He moved next to his trousers, fumbling a bit until Hawke lent her aide. As he pushed them aside, Hawke wrapped her fingers around his cock. She grinned at him. 

“Cullen,” she whispered, voice rough. “You’re not even wearing small clothes, are you?”

He flushed only slightly as he pulled her into a heady kiss. And when their lips parted for breath, he smiled. “With you around, serah? A good commander is always prepared.” 

“Ohh, I like the sound of that,” she hummed. 

Hawke released her light hold on his cock as they shifted around. She leaned back against the wall for support as she planted one foot on the floor. With Cullen’s help, she hoisted her other leg up until her ankle just rested at his shoulder. He smirked through a kiss. 

“Trying something new?” 

She grinned. “With you around? A good Champion always strives to do greater and more exciting things.” 

Cullen chuckled into another kiss, dragging his lips away from her and trailing them up her jaw. Hawke tipped her head back, purring in pleasure as he guided himself into her entrance. He pressed into her slowly, sinking deeper and savoring every second with a low groan. 

She gasped when he nipped at her neck, settling himself within her as far as he could. Hawke splayed her hands out on the wall behind her as he finally began a slow rhythm. Her breasts bobbed on a couple particularly strong strokes, drawing his attention down and away from her neck. She groaned in complaint only until he latched onto one nipple. Gently, he rolled it side to side with his teeth, a loud moan encouraging him. 

He moved to the other side, one hand slipping down her back to squeeze her ass and pulled her in even closer against his rocking hips. Hawke’s eyes slipped closed as she helped, rolling her hips against each thrust. 

“Are you sure… you need to go to that meeting?” she asked between soft moans and short pants. 

Cullen growled playfully. “Quite.” He then kissed the valley between her breasts, letting his stubble scrape lightly over her heated and sensitive skin. “But I will make the wait worth it.” 

Her chest heaved as her breathing grew more labored. “Promise?” 

He paused, nestled deep within her, their bodies nearly flush as he raised his head to kiss the corner of her mouth. “I promise.” 


End file.
